five_nights_at_freddys_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
A Night at Freddy's
A Night At Freddy's is a series of 1-paged comics starring 2 or more characters. They are mostly comedies, but this is not required to make one. A Night at Freddy's Issue 1: The Voice's Fear Mike finds out The Voice in The Darkness's fear of animatronics and puts on the Freddy Mask. A Night At Freddy's Issue 2: First Night On the 5th night, Torendar Marcher's first night, he starts out with BB. Things don't go well. A Night At Freddy's Issue 3: I wantz a Penegiun! Freddy sends foxy to Antarctica to get him a penqiun. Foxy ends up eating the bird before he can get it to Freddy. A Night At Freddy's Issue 4: Seeing Red Lindsay and Sangeruis have fun with hair dyes; in short, everything dyes. A Night At Freddy's Issue 5: Birthday Scramble It's Springfield's birthday and Freddy goes to the extremes to get her the perfect birthday present. A Night at Freddy's Issue 6: YOU ARE A PIRATE! The manager announces that April 7 is foxy day, and Foxy and Ivan rush to make things perfect for the next day. A Night At Freddy's Issue 7: PIIIIIIZZA Chica finds herself in hot water when she learns that the bill for all the pizzas she's eaten is $2,000,000,000. A Night At Freddy's Issue 8: Animatronic Feud Lindsay, Top Chef, Sodapop, and Fozie play Family Feud. Unfortunately, Top Chef answers something wrong....completely wrong. A Night at Freddy's Issue 9: Ignoring Fun Dead Foxy tries to ignore all the great things that go on all day. A Night at Freddy's Issue 10: Springfield's Little Box Springfield got something great for her birthday, but won't show anyone. The Cutting Crew try to find out what it is. A Night At Freddy's Issue 11: May the Force of Freddy be with You The cast of ANAF become: Fredi! They have to fight Emperor Golditine. It goes up in smoke for the Fredi real, real quick. A Night At Freddy's Issue 12: Fazbear Feuds When the Fazbear family gets into a fight and splits apart, Springfield has to make the toughest choice in her life - who will she live with? A Night at Freddy's Special Issue: Halloween Haunt Freddy and friends want to have a night of trick or treating, but to do so they must make sure the night guard does not see them go outside, otherwise he will want to come too. And Mike is VERY greedy when it comes to candy. The comic eventually turns Metal Gear Solid-esque, where Freddy and Bonnie hide in a box in an attempt to get outside, with Foxy and Chica giving directions from Pirate Cove. Eventually, they are able to get out and have their night of fun. When they come back much later, however, Mike already knows that they went missing, and as punishment, he nails them all to the Show Stage (Except Foxy, who is tied up in Pirate Cove) while he eats all the candy. In the finale, Mike finishes eating the candy and is about to go home when Golden Freddy appears and kills him due to not sharing. Actually one of the longest comics of them all. A Night @ Freddy's Issue 14: The Giant Pig freddy and chica are kidnapped by a giant pig and so foxy, bonnie, and diamond foxy have to kill the pig - who won? A Night at Freddy's 15:Debut Frika is now online in the new Fredbears Family Diner! Fredbear welcomes him! He plans a big surprise! A Night at Freddy's Issue 16: Famous Friend Willow sees Mike and mistakes him for a celebrity, trying various techniques into the office to get an autograph. A Night at Freddy's Issue 17: Night Guards Go Wild Ellen Endivisor, Mike's girlfriend, applies for the night guard job - unfortunately, the animatronics push her beyond her limits and...well, let's just say that if you're an animatronic, don't bother a night guard who brings a pistol to work. A night at Freddy's Issue 18:Killed by Dark Freddy Jeremy find work in pizzeria.When he start job randomly Dark Freddy come to his office and rip his head. A Night at Freddy's Issue 19: This is Why We Can't Have Nice Things Freddy breaks something important. Oops. Category:Stories